This Time
by I Bleed Copper And Blue
Summary: Kagome returns from being in the fuedal era for months, discovers a calamity, and gets kidnapped, suffers a number of hardships, and brought to somewehere that Inuyasha would likely never find her. Will that stop him from trying?
1. Prolouge

Legal Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this is the only time that I think I will have to say that. If something new comes up that needs a legal disclaimer, it will be mentioned at the top of the chapter that it gets introduced.

**This Time  
Prolouge**

"SIT!" thump Kagome screamed, as yet another argument started to erupt.

"Why did you do that, wench?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Because you saw me naked!" Kagome screamed, "Yet again!" For she decided to go to thehot spring, and decided to stay a little after Sango and Shippo left.

"Well then wench, don't say my name!" Inuyasha yelled, "I thought you where in danger, wench!"

"Did I scream your name?" Kagome pointed out.

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"Then you had nothing to worry about," Kagome yelled.

"Then why did you say my name?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Ahhh...," Kagome stuttered, her face turned as red as it could probably get, "None of your business! ... SIT!" thump

"Alright then, I'll leave," Inuyasha snarled. He sheathed his Tetseiga, and left, stopping Miroku from seeing anything, Inuyasha had heard her name and thought she was in some sort of danger drew the Tetseiga and decided to stop the threat, Miroku, and Sango seen and decided to follow, thinking Kagome was in trouble as well. Which turned out to be the completely from the truth, and Inuyasha didn't clue into what she was doing, and was curious.

"What was that about?" Sango asked Inuyasha walking back to the camp.

"I don't have faintest clue," Inuyasha answered.

They travelled back to campsite in silence, neither Sango or Inuyasha wanted to speculate, that would only give Miroku to many ideas. So they kept it at an awkward silence. That was until Miroku started to whistle.

"Ohh Shit," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

It didn't take Kagome long to return, Inuyasha knew she had her bow with her, so wasn't that worried, even though he was almost always cautious of Kagome's saftey. He made sure that she was wasn't to far from him, Sango, or even then lecherous Miroku, if need be.

"Well, well Kagome, what have you been smack " Miroku said, before falling prey to Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Damn pervert thinks he knows what happened or something," Inuyasha stated.

"He might," Kagome whispered, hopeing Inuyasha didn't hear.

Inuyasha turned his face towards Kagome, "Huh?"

"Did I say something?" Kagome said a little panicky.

"Nothing I could clearly hear," Inuyasha answered, "Explain what happened back there, 'cause I'm still confused".

"It is none of your business," Kagome stated.

"Something happened," Inuyasha stated, "And I'm going to find out".

"Sit!" thump Kagome screamed, she calmed down rather quickly, "Sango can I borrow Kilala for a bit? I want to go home".

"We are going have a little talk when you get back," Sango said, "But sure..., Kilala"

Kilala transformed, Kagome climbed on, and they rode of into the distance..., towards the well. The well to her time, five hundred years after the time she is currently in, the fuedal era. She started to prefer the fuedal era though, even though she wasn't born in it, the fresh air, close friends, and him..., but sometimes she felt like she had to go home and visit her mother, and show that she isn't badly hurt, to visit some of her friends in her era. She made to the well, and was stopped yet again. Inuyasha had caught up to her, and Inuyasha was going to pry it out of her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha snarled, getting annoyed by the lack of not getting told.

"None of your business!" Kagome screamed, "You want to find out how far it is to the center of the planet? Because at the moment, I more than willing to show you!"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, not backing off at all, "I'll just climb out, and come through the well"

"What did you just..." Kagome screamed, just before Inuyasha quieted her with a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," Inuyasha whispered, "A demon is coming".

It came, and landed in right of front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha, half-breed?" it roared.

"And what is it to you?" Inuyasha replied fiercly.

"A demon by the name of Naraku said you killed Ryuukotsusei," it said.

"Yeah, I killed that weakling," Inuyasha stated.

"So you did kill him," it said, "I am Ryuutensei, a demon from the mainland, and Ryuukotsusei's cousin". The dragon Ryuutensei, opened it's wings, lengthened his arms, which were greatly longer than his cousin, these could easily come out and not be a defensive weapons like his cousin hisarms. Had massive claws, at least a foot long, was great deal shorter in length. Inuyasha was still an antcompared to him, but shorter not the less. And the mask inbetween the two huge red eyes was red mask, with single white stripe crossing it, instead of the white mask, with purple stripes.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "Like I care".

"I am here to take my vengeance," Ryuutensei roared.

"Kagome, go to your time," Inuyasha ordered, "If he's anything like Ryuukotsusei, then I don't want to risk you getting injured. I'll come for you after this is over!"

"But..."

"No Buts," Inuyasha snarled and pushed her into the well. " Ryuutensei, don't expect to see tomorrow".

'Inuyasha you better come through soon,' Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well. She made it out, heard a scream, and thought nothing of it, likely some horny teenager. She walked straight into her house, and heard some chatter.

"Mom, I home," Kagome called out throughout her house, and the chatter stopped. Kagome walked a little further into her house. "Mom?" She walked into the Kitchen and seen a person, it was dark and she couldn't see exactly who it was, so she turned on the light, and seen that it was an intruder. He to toe in black, masked face, and a gun pointed at Kagome. "EEEP".

"Shut up," he yelled, as another intruder came up behind her, he grabbed her arms forcefully and hand cuffed her.

"Don't say a word and you'll won't get hurt," he said, he grabbed her by the hair, and forced her to come with him, out of the house, down to black SUV's. She kept walking to prevent as much pain as possible, if she fell, she could very well get dragged, and that would't be worth it. She screamed a little, as she was dragged to the SUV's, she seen some person that was just walking by, that noticed, and was about to do something, but, to men came up behind, and thrown him into one of the SUV's. Before Kagome realized, she was thrown into a different SUV.

(A/N):

-The first person who correctly guesses where and by who (nudge, nudge) the name of the story came from, and with me being able to contact you (requirement) gets to name a character. Please only make one guess.I would perfer a make character for that male, for that character's pairing will be with one of the female characters in Inuyasha. If no one correctly guesses by the time I post the second chapter, I'll give another hint, if it still doesn't work, I create him myself, I have problems creating names.

-That is will be all the sits there will be in this story

-This story likely will be at the limits. I am trying to get this to have a dark feel.

-I doubt that this story will have a large number of chapters


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N): Italics in this chapter are Inuyasha's thoughts

**Chapter 1:**

"Me not seing tomorrow?" Ryuutensei Roared, "Stop holding illusions of granduer".

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "Let's just get this over with"

"So be it," Ryuutensei roared back.

Inuyasha drew his Tetseiga, and charged at him. Ryuutensei didn't attack like his cousin normally did. Instead, he waited for Inuyasha to get closer, and his claws reached out to attack him. Inuyasha side stepped the first claw, side stepped the other claw, got inside Ryuutensei defenses, and the Tetseiga merely bounced off of Ryuutensei skin.

"Damn it," Inuyasha yelled as he dodged a couple more claws.

"My skin is as strong as Ryuukotsusei's," Ryuutensei roared, "Naraku said how you killed my cousin, that won't work against me, even if I wasn't told".

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, as he evaded even more attacks. Inuyasha was able told his own fighting in this particular situation, and Ryuutensei knew it. Ryuutensei's wings lifted him high into the sky, and he started to circle around Inuyasha. Moving faster and faster.

"Get down here, and fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"As you wish," Ryuutensei replied. He dived down moving even faster and came straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tensed up as Ryuutensei flew right at him, he was waiting for the right moment, to use a certain attack, he thought he had it right, "Wind Scar!". The wind scar was way to early, and Ryuutensei easily dodged it. Inuyasha leaped panickly, high into the air, and barely missed those claws. Ryuutensei merely rose back, high into the air.

And came back right down again, this time came down to the ground a ways in front of Inuyasha, and leveled off. Inuyasha leaped high into the air, at the last second, to high, and to little time, for Ryuutensei to react to, and released a second wind scar, directly below him. It hit, but not enough to be able to damage. Ryuutensei was that fast.

Ryuutensei came down on his third run, not coming straight down this time, weaving a little side to side. Inuyasha waited, yet again for the right moment, and leaped off to his right, only trying to evade this time. Ryuutensei this time had the managed to get a hit on Inuyasha, Inuyasha, crashed into the ground. He was lucky though, it barely hit. It would of been a lot worse, if it was a partial hit, and that was pretty much a nudge. Inuyasha gathered his strength, and got back up.

Ryuutensei, came down on another run, weaving like before, leveled off, and came at Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaped off in the same direction as the previous time. Ryuutensei expected something different, and Inuyasha used the wind scar yet again. This time Ryuutensei had no where to go, but through. His speed seen him through, as he emerged through it, and rose high up in the air.

"Lucky Bastard," Ryuutensei roared, "You got lucky, but you do not have the power to defeat me like this!"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, as he sheathed the Tetseiga.

On the next attack run, Ryuutensei came in faster than previous times, and had visibly less control than the previous attacks. Inuyasha easily dodged it, and bolted. Deep into the forest, trying to see if Ryuutensei would change tactics. That idea failed as Ryuutensei came in and went right threw the trees, and such. It did however slow him down, and Inuyasha found it easier to evade his attacks. Inuyasha kept running, for after a couple dives by Ryuutensei, the trees wuld be mowed down.Which would put him back into the situation he was in before.

"Running away?" Ryuutensei roared, "How pathetic".

"I'm not running away," Inuyasha answered, "You wouldn't of been able to follow if I did that. I'm just doing as much as a can to limit what you can do".

"What for?" Ryuutensei roared, "You can do nothing to me. It's only a matter of time".

"Feh," Inuyasha answered.

Ryuutensei kept at it, diving at Inuyasha from his sides. It allowed Inuyasha to evade, a lot easier, but would eventually get its benefits when Ryuutensei changed strategies. Inuyashs changed directions a number of times, and made sure to not cross through any open places, or anywhere where had been running from Ryuutensei. It went on for a while, after several runs, and Inuyasha was forced to evade to a direction he didn't want to go through, and had to cross his path he made fight Ryuutensei. He moved with everything he had, as he leaped out through it, and there was Ryuutensei. He came in, and managed a a partial hit. Inuyasha was sent flying, through many good sized trees, and inevitably stopped. He layed there almost hitting unconsciousness. Ryuutensei merely landed beside him.

"Exactly what I expected," Ryuutensei roared, "To be able to last a little while, before dying. And not truley being able to do anything".

_Damn it! Come on, get up! I'm not going to die by the hands of this demon! At least I got Kagome back to her era, or... this would of turned ugly. Kagome... Why do I get a feeling that your in danger? I don't know how, I know you went through the well. Your era appears safe enough. So why am I this worried? Damn it I'm going to rid my self of this bastard first._

"Might as well end your suffering," Ryuutensei said.

"How about you shut up and die instead," Inuyasha yelled, struggling to his feet.

"Naraku said that were stubborn," Ryuutensei roared, "So stubborn to not let up regardless of how injured you are".

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"Looks like you proved him right," Ryuutensei roared as he flew into the sky yet again. Inuyasha moved as fast as his body could. But this time, he was moving towards a clearing, Ryuutensei seen that, and dived in right behind Inuyasha, leveled of through the bushes, and attacked. Inuyasha moveing as fast as his wounds would ever allow. With Ryuutensei attacking from behind. Ryuutensei flew in just as fast and fierce as he came in previous attempts. Inuyasha kept running, noit even looking back. Ryuutensei closed in on him and Inuyasha leaped into the air at the last second. Ryuutensei couldn't react fast enough to attack him. Inuyasha landed right behind him, quickley drawed the Tetseiga, and chased after Ryuutensei. For Ryuutensei's diving got him into a little mishap. He found a little cliff, no time time to evade, goes right into it. He went right through the ground, slowly forcing his way up and out of it. He did eventually, but his wings were injured, and thus no more attack runs. He turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Bastard!" Ryuutensei fiercly roared, "I'll..." Ryuutensei would of continued..., if the Tetseiga didn't find a place in between the claws. Inuyasha threw the sword, and hit what likely was Ryuutensei's weak spot. The sword had pierced deeply through Ryuutensei mouth, and Ryuutensei fell over backwards. Dead.

Inuyasha walked over to Ryuutensei remains and reclaimed his tetseiga, and then onto the well, to Kagome. He fell unconscious before he made it though.

(A/N):

-Looks like none had gotten that little contest I mentioned last chapter. I will give another hint, where I got the inspiration is mentioned somewhere in my profile. That will not be easy, it has been in it for a long time, and my profile has been called a novel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Before Kagome realized, she was thrown into a different SUV.

She was thrown into the SUV, and she collided into the door on the other side, hard. One person was already in, minus the driver and the grin he gave scared her. The way he stared, she knew perverted thoughts went through his head, and they were worse than anything the semi-lecherous monk Miroku could come up with. A two others came into the vehicle. One of them being a man, in his fourties, and looked completely hardcore, and serious. Doing everything by the book type of person. The other, a woman, in her twenties.

"Don't move," the lecherous capturer announced loudly, moved his mouth towards her ear. Making Kagome shutter from the presence of him being close, and he whispered so that only Kagome could only hear. "I like it rough, and when they try to fight back". That caused Kagome to try her best to move as far away as possible. To bad for her, that he grabbed her shirt, almost ripping it, and dragged her close back to him. From that point point, Kagome found herself gagged, and a very excited person right behind her. Who had obviously be the one who did it, even with Kagome doing everything imagineable to prevent it.

He even started to move hands all over her, towards places he probably shouldn't. He had gotten told to stop, but he coninued on, hands moving closer, and closer. He was told to stop, and he snarled something back. Something about how it wasn't their business, and if they didn't want to watch to not look. The reaction he got was the older man asking him to stop yet again. This time, at gun point. He backed off, his weapon laying on the seat, and to far away to grab quick enough. Instead, he let out what sounded like a growl of frustration, said something perverted, took out a set of handcuffs, and tied up Kagome's feet together. And he sat back down onto his seat, grabbed his weapon, ad stayed there.

So much had happened to Kagome in such a little time. Starting off with an argument with Inuyasha, which in hindsight was not so much Inuyasha's fault as she thought it was earlier. She had just interupted from her own world in a quick, and brutal way, and she panicked a little bit. There was no way Inuyasha would of realized what she was doing. She left to her home afterwards, only to have Inuyasha give chase, and catch up to her. And then Ryuutensei attacked. As a result, Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well, for her saftey. Kagome had two reactions to it, the first being angry that Inuyasha didn't her to be there for her, and then worry and guilt took over on the short walk into her house. And to top it off, she had gotten kidnapped. In a place Inuyasha sent her so she would be out of danger.

So much had happened to Kagome, that she was feeling many feelings, sad, scared, angered, intimidated, guilty, and to top it of, she was crying, and was wondering what would happen next. She was placed on the floor, and everytime she tried to move somewhere, the perverted one dragged her by the feet back to her origional position. Even though she couldn't move far in the first place. She eventually stopped, as they became more annoyed, and forceful. That and the perverted bastard enjoyed it for some reason. Better to save her energy for a better time to try and escape, all continuation of that could end up with her being dead. With no way for Inuyasha to save her, there was just no way that Inuyasha could defeat a relative of one of the most powerful demons that Inuyasha, or his father had ever fought. She had stopped, and decided to try and think of a better way to get away from her captors. She looked out the windows only to no be able see anything, she was just to close to the floor to see through the side windows, and seats blocked her view of the front and rear windows. She even couldn't even see the mirrors.

The trip started to take it's toll on Kagome, it just kept going, and going. Kagome then realized something, what happened to her family, and what or who were they after? Thoughts of what was going to happen started to go through her head. And thoughts of who the other people that were captured are, if their still alive. Thoughts about how badly injured is in his fight against Ryuutensei. Then thoughts of what were going to happen to her. The thoughts of what could happen to her family entered her head. Followed by yet more guilt over Inuyasha's situation. And then onto where Miroku and Sango whereabouts, and situation. Kagome started to panick.

_Damn it! Come on, get up! I'm not going to die by the hands of this demon! At least I got Kagome back to her era, or... this would of turned ugly. Kagome... Why do I get a feeling that your in danger? I don't know how, I know you went through the well. Your era appears safe enough. So why am I this worried? Damn it I'm going to rid my self of this bastard first._

That made Kagome panick, she became scared. Moreso than ever before, she had some incidents that would make almost anyone go in their pants, and manage to stand her ground, even if it was by a small thread. But this time, her emotions escaped and she let it all out. No hope, all despair, just wishing she never had gotten into a fight with Inuyasha. She became visually frightened, shaking uncontrolably, lost all confidence, and not able to hide anything, no control whatsoever.

It took a while but Kagome calmed down, she could of sworn tha Inuyasha was right there, casually holding onto her. She felt the warmth, how he smelled, she even thought she could of felt him. It seemed like Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her in the situation she was in. He took her dispair, and gave her what she lacked, hope, confidence, and the feeling that she normally has when he's around, and their not fighting. She regained her compousure, faced the closest of her captors, and did what she normally did what she did when she was kidnapped.

The vehicle stopped, the door opened. And she was dragged out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha walked over to Ryuutensei remains and reclaimed his tetseiga, and then onto the well, to Kagome. He fell unconscious before he made it though.

"Ugh"

"Inuyasha," and elderly woman spoke, "Have you awaken? You've been out for at least two days".

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "Don't remind me". Inuyasha tried to get up, only to be stopped by purely by the severity of his wounds.

"I wouldn't try that anymore," the elderly woman, Keade stated.

"Feh," Inuyasha answered, "I'll do as I please".

"If you want to kill yourself if you to," Keade said, "I'm curious, how dangerous is Kagome's era? Kagome is in her era, correct?"

"It is not that dangerous," Inuyasha said, "Not many wield weapons in her era".

"Then you'll kill your self for no true reason then," Keade advised.

"I can feel in my bones," Inuyasha stated, "I have to get to Kagome."

"You'll have to rest," Keade, insisted, "You will not even make it to the well. All you'll do is make your wounds worse, which will only end up with you waking up here, or death".

"Don't Inuyasha," Keade pleaded, "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"I pissed Kagome off, and she took Kilala heading back to her era, and I followed her, they're likely heading back here on foot".

"Wait for them to return at least," Keade pleaded, anything to not have him leave.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, trying to get up this time, he managed to barely. And he was stumbling, barely maintaining his balance.

"Very few, if not any other of us villagers head outside of the village by themselves," Keade yelled, frustration setting in, "You will die!"

"Feh," Inuyasha just kept on going.

"I won't let you," Keade stated fiercely, annoyance evident.

"What!" Inuyasha laughed, "An hag old hag like yourself verses a young half demon? Try something else".

"I may be very old, but your having problems laughing," Keade replied, moving closer to him, "You almost fell over laughing there". Keade grabbed onto Inuyasha, and threw him to the ground.

"Annoying wench," Inuyasha yelled at her, and tried to get back up. Only to have Keade put her foot on his shoulder, given Inuyasha's injuries, gave him a mathematical chance of zero percent.

"Get off," Inuyasha yelled, "That's making the injuries worse!"

"Can't the big, tough, young half demon handle it?" Keade teased, looking to get under his skin.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you going to stop trying to kill yourself by trying to get to Kagome?" Keade asked.

"I'm going to get to her," Inuyasha stated, still determined.

"Even if you do get her era, what could you do to help her in your state?" Keade asked putting just a touch more weight on her foot.

"Alright, alright, I stay here, "Inuyasha gave in, just get your foot off me!"

"You'll actually do that," Keade said, not removing her foot just yet, "Or just say it and then leave anyways?"

"I'll stay here," Inuyasha said, giving in, "And I'll let my wounds heal".

Three days later.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked walking into Keade's hut, he and Sango finally managed to return to Keade's village.

"Ryuukotsusei's cousin, Ryuutensei decided to come to try a get revenge," Inuyasha said, "Don't know why he hesitated to now to come though".

"What happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I sent her through the well," Inuyasha answered, "She should be safe, but I have this feeling that she isn't".

"Don't worry about her right now," Miroku said, trying to calm him down, "She has her family in her era correct? She'll be safe".

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated, "But it's getting worse and worse".

"I didn't think you were that foolish," Miroku whispered.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Miroku," Keade interrupted, "Inuyasha has a good reason for that feeling".

"Which is?" Miroku asked.

"That's a private matter between Inuyasha and Kagome," Keade answered, "You'll have to ask them".

"Huh?" Inuyasha stated, confused by the comment, "What do you mean?"

"Give it a couple weeks," Keade answered, "And, I won't have to say".

"Whatever, wench," Inuyasha replied, "When are you going to let me leave?"

"At least stay until tomorrow," Keade said, "But you should stay longer".

"I'm going to Kagome's era tomorrow," Inuyasha said, "Miroku can I get a small favour from you?"

"Sure," Miroku answered.

"Get Sango and try to try to go thought he well," Inuyasha ordered.

"We'll try," Inuyasha said, "See ya".

"See ya".

Needless to say Miroku and Sango failed.

The next day.

"I'm going now," Inuyasha said.

"Alright," Keade said, "I still say you should rest here".

"Yeah, Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "Anything else?"

"No," Keade said, "Just don't get hurt any further".

"Feh," was Inuyasha's remarks as he left her hut, and headed of to the well. It didn't take him long, and he jumped into the well. Once he landed, he headed straight towards Kagome's room. Everything was everywhere. A horrid mess, no blood, and no Kagome. Inuyasha headed down towards the kitchen, where her mother was.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi stated, "Wasn't Kagome with you?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said, "She came back here. Five or six days ago. What happened here?"

"Someone trashed the place, looking for something when we where gone," Mrs. Higurashi answered, "When did you say Kagome returned?"

"Five or six days ago," Inuyasha answered, concerned, and confused.

"Can't you get more accurate?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha answered, "When Kagome came back an incredibly powerful demon attacked, and I barely survived. I ended up being unconscious for like two or so days".

"I..., uhhh..., hope they didn't," Mrs Higurashi mumbled.

"What was that? Inuyasha asked, having problems figuring out what she said.

"I think that there is a good possibility that who ever trashed this place could of kidnapped Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, trying to keep her composure".

(A/N): Sorry about the incredibly long wait. I had to go on a business trip, then I couldn't get the internet to work whatsoever for at least three weeks, and the last month or so has been focused on the Stanley Cup playoffs. I only posted this because Carolina and Buffalo can't seem to crush the other quickly. The next two weeks probably won't have anything by me either, my team is still in. GO OILERS GO!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The vehicle stopped, the door opened. And she was dragged out.

Kagome was dragged out by the shoulders, and she struggled. Which had consequences, they became rougher. The more Kagome struggled, the rougher her captors became. But Kagome struggled regardless. Even though they would easily stronger than she was. They were going to make her life miserable, so she was only trying to return the favour. She tried to push the limits, be as aggressive as possible, without going over board. She continued, until the pervert grabbed her by the handcuffs on her legs, lifted her legs up, of the ground. They had an easy time carrying her off.

After the pervert gave her current act to annoy ineffective, she stopped, having to interest to continue. She looked around, looking her surroundings. She wasn't in Tokyo anymore, She seen what looked like an old abandoned church. Surrounded by a wall of trees, and a beyond was a clearing that stretched to long distance. And minimal places to hide.

She seen someone by the wall of trees, doing something she couldn't tell what but it looked suspicious. It looked like he was using something to chip a hole into the trunks of the trees, and were putting something in it.

She didn't she any guards from the outside. But as soon as she had been dragged inside, she seen what could basically be called a small army. A well equipped small army. She didn't see anything that suggested that they lived there in the church though, which confused her, give this place that's in the middle of no where, and have such security. Would they leave to a location somewhere else? And who? She didn't see much else though, no time to make in depth observations.

They went into it's basement, still to small to fit all of them. They made their way over to the furthest corner from the stairs. And they opened it, they had a hidden door, and they proceeded to enter. And then, finally, she seen where they probably slept. She dragged through a hallway that appeared to go right through the centre. All she seen was living quarters, until she entered an elevator. They only went down three or four floors though. They exited the elevator, and walked into one of the cells. They undid her handcuffs, left the cell, shut the door and locked it. They then left, only a guard and left her alone.

They came back about 10 minutes later and they dragged another person into the 'prison level' and they decided Kagome's cell was going to be shared. It was a another girl they were dragging it. Kagome recognized her, it was Ayumi. They took off her handcuffs, and thrown her directly at Kagome. They collided, and knocked Kagome over. Ayumi barely kept Kagome from hitting her head on the cement some how.

"Ayumi?"

"Kagome?"

"Ayumi, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I was..., I was ahhh...," Ayumi stuttered, she was completely distraught. Tears were flowing into her eyes, she was shaking, and she dug her face into Kagome's stomach.

"There, there," Kagome tried to calm her down, failing miserably, "We'll get through this some how".

"How..., how can you stay so calm, being kidnapped?" Ayumi asked amongst her tears.

"This..., this has happened a couple times," Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry," Ayumi stated, still crying, "Your the one whose had more bad things happen, and here I am. Here I am crying my head off".

"Don't worry about it," Kagome continued, "I just..." Kagome was interrupted by the door to the elevator opening. Yet another person was being dragged in, and the person came in with little fighting, he just walked with them. He didn't look like he was scared shitless. A little nervous perhaps, but something was definitely wrong. They opened up their cage again, which caused Kagome reason for concern itself, but that had to wait. For after they took his handcuffs off, one of his captors found his elbow in their face. He struggled for a bit only to be stopped by a gun pointed to his head. Needless to say, he backed off into the cage quietly.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at their captors. They turned to see what she had to say, "Why put us all in the same cell? Wouldn't be a little riskier to have us all in the same cage?"

"You think you can escape?" he replied, "It's more so for your protection".

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"You've met him," he answered, as he turned away and left the room.

"Ohh," Kagome stated, a little confused at first, "That perverted jerk".

"Who?" Ayumi asked, still in tears, and holding onto Kagome still.

"When they kidnapped me one of them tried to rape me," Kagome answered, his friends stopped him though".

"Seems like they to professional for something like that," he answered, "Except that one person anyways".

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagome replied, "Anyways, I'm Kagome, and here is Ayumi".

"The name is Iroai".

"Pleased to meet you," Kagome stated.

"Can I ask why they kidnapped you?" Iroai asked.

"I live, in the shrine," Kagome answered, "I just returned when it happened."

"Hmm..., And you Ayumi?" Iroai asked.

"I'm a friend of Kagome, I was coming to see if she was home," Ayumi answered, "And you?"

"I was just passing by," Iroai answered, " I heard a scream just I came in eyesight of that shrine, seen someone, I guess it was one of you two, thrown into one of the SUV's. The next I knew I was wrestling with one of them. There was simply to many".

"So what do we do now?" Ayumi asked, she started to calm down.

"Concentrate on living," Iroai answered, "Not much we can do".

(A/N): I've updated earlier that I said I was going to. The Stanley Cup finals aqre still under way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what do we do now?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"I'm going to find her," Inuyasha answered, "But the scent is to old to track".

"I'm going to phone the police," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Hopefully, they'll find her".

"Go ahead," Inuyasha stated, "Can't hurt".

"Well come on in," Mrs Higurashi said, "Make yourself comfortable".

"Alright," he said, as he walked in their living room. He then sat down and started to play with Buyo. While Mrs Higurashi phoned the police. He contemplated the situation that he put them in. _All because of what I did to Kagome. Why did I have to do such a stupid stunt? Damn it Kagome, I'm going to find you. I Promise that! I will find you!_

"Inuyasha?" Mrs Higurashi stated, "I phoned them and they said that I should come into the station tomorrow".

"You think she went to one of her friends?" Inuyasha's asked.

"Wouldn't she of returned by now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"She should know better," Inuyasha answered, "How can it hurt looking into it?"

"Let's go then," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

They left the shrine, and they headed to the closest one. Hojo. They knocked on the door and Hojo answered.

"Mrs. Higurashi, what brings you here?"

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi amswered, "She's missing and we're wondering if she came here?"

"She's missing?" Hojo stuttered, "She hasn't come here sorry. Can you wait for a moment and I'll come with you".

Mrs Higurashi heard Inuyasha growl and took it like he didn't want him to come with either, "Please don't, we can handle this".

"No, No I can...," Hojo said before interupting.

"You heard her," Inuyasha snarled, "Back off".

"Alright then," Hojo said as he shut the door in their faces.

They went to Eri's house next, they had the same answer as Hojo. They did offer to come with Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha, but was asked to not and they respected Mrs Higurashi's wishes. They had the same reaction at Yuka's home as well. Allthough neither Eri or Yuka where home.

Then they went to Ayumi's home, and found out that no one was home. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi then decided to go home.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi," Yuka said, "Heard anything about Ayumi?"

"No," Mrs. Higurashi answered, "Why?"

"Her parents are at the police station," Eri answered, "They can't find her".

"Apparantly she was heading to your place when it happened," Yuka added.

"It could of happened at her place," Inuyasha stated.

"What!" Eri stated, "Damn it! What's next?"

"Don't know," Mrs Higurashi answered, "Let the police handle it if possible".

"We have to go back to shrine now," Inuyasha said, "See ya"

"Wait," Eri said, "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha," he answered, "I'm a close freind to Kagome".

"Did you meet her at the hospital Kagome stayed at?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, he is," Mrs Higurashi answered.

"Can I ask what for?" Eri asked.

"They haven't as of yet named his condition," Mrs Higurashi answered, "But don't worry, if it wasn't for the testing, you would probably want actually".

"See ya," Inuyasha stressed.

"Yeah, See ya," Yuka, and Eri said as they left. And Inuyasha and Mrs Higurashi returned to the Shrine.

"Once we get back, I'm going back to the fuedal era," Inuyasha stated, "Some people there might want to find out what happened to Kagome".

"Alright," Mrs Higurashi answered.

"Sango," Inuyasha said slightly scaring her, as he landed right behind her.

"You're back," Sango said, lowering her Hiraikotsu, "Where's Kagome?"

"I'll answer that when we meet Miroku," Inuyasha answered, "I'm not saying it twice".

"Miroku's supposed to be coming this way," Sango said.

"I'm not waiting," Inuyasha said, "It looks like he's inbetween us and the village".

Inuyasha headed in his direction, and at the pace he was going, he would likely pass right past him, which he almost did, he merely grabbed him by the collar and headed straight towardsKeade, whch was fortunate for Miroku, not that far off.

"What are you doing?" Miroku said, annoyed.

"I have bad news," Inuyasha stated, "When Kagome returned to her time as I fought Ryuutensei. Kagome was Kidnapped."

"So what are you you doing here?" Sango said angered, "Go get her back".

"That's the hard part," Inuyasha answered, "All traces of where they left have been removed. I got there to late".

"So what now?" Sango answered.

"I guess you two are going to be staying at Keade's village or shard hunting without me or Kagome," Inuyasha answered, "Her mother is looking like she could crack without anyone to be there for her. And... at the moment, Kagome is more important to me".

"You'd better get back to her then," Miroku asked, "If we decide to go shard hunting, we'll probably leave before you return here".

"I have to go now," Inuyasha answered, "See ya".

Inuyasha left immediantly and didn't waste anytime. He was surprised to not see Sango break down from hearing the bad news. He was listening as carefully to them as possible. Sango didn't break until Inuyasha left. He heard Keade say that she was going to leave them alone. It made him a little curious as to what she meant but had something more important to accomplish first.

"You're back already?" Mrs Higurashi answered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, "If we somehow find anything about Kagome, I want to immediantly know"

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Mrs Higurashi answered.

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"It's written all over your face," she stated, "You did something to Kagome before she was kidnapped didn't you?"

"I kind of made her mad, just before the kidnapping," Inuyasha answered, "She was making odd noises and said my name. I thought she was in some sort of danger, came to save her. Turned out there was no danger, seen her nude and I couldn't calm her down after that. She then came back here".

She was annoyesd for a moment, but calmed down, "I never thought you'd ever some innocense like that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha answered, a little nervous.

"I'm not making that easy for you," she answered, "It kind of slipped anyways".

"Alright," Inuyasha answered, still a little nervous.

"Your still a little nervous," Mrs Higurashi stated, "There's someothing else, isn't there?"

"Nothing that I'm going to tell you without Kagome being here," Inuyasha answered. It was obvious that she didn't like it. But it appeared to accept it.

"You can sleep in Kagome's room if you want, you don't have to sleep in that tree again," Mrs Higurashi said.

"Feh," Inuyasha answered.

(A/N):

-Sorry about the wait

-I'm going to change my name to 'I Bleed Copper And Blue' in September. Just mentioning if I don't post inbetween now and then.


End file.
